Take Me Home
by KenzieBopx
Summary: When Molly's mother dies in a car accident she must transfer from Carmel to McKinley high school. She moves in with her father who she's never met. Rated T may become M  for future chapters.
1. Leaving

**_I do not own Glee, which you should all know by now. If I did, it would be on every night. :)__ This is my first fanfic, so be gentle._**

It had been three weeks since my mother had passed away. She had been in an accident. The driver of the other car had been on their way home from a party. They hit my mother's blue Taurus head on. I lost the one thing that was important in my life in an instant.

Mr. Alexander walked out of his office.

"Molly, you may come in now." I stood up and slowly walking into his office. Martin Alexander, my mother's best friend and lawyer. He was always there for my mother and I. At some point in my childhood, I thought he was my father, but never had the guts to ask. I took a seat in front of his desk as he shut the door and took a seat in what looked like a comfortable computer chair.

"Your mother didn't write a will, since you're her only child, we assume you get everything." He looked from his desk to me, tears in his eyes. He held them back well, or so he has, until we were at the funeral. I've never seen so many people in one place at one time. It seemed like everyone from my mother and Martin's childhoods were there.

"Martin, I'm only 15. What am I supposed to do? Where do I go?" I disregarded the will comment and focused on what was to happen to me.

"This is going to be a hard decision for you, Molly. You've lived here your whole life. All your friends are here and I understand that you may not want major change in your life. Both of the possibilities I'm about to speak of may change your life completely." This was definitely my least favorite talk. Nothing could change my life more than losing my mother has.

"You can move to New York to live with your grandparents. Or we can transfer you from Carmel high school to William McKinley high school, and you will live with your father." I felt as if my heart stopped. Leave Carmel? Carmel was the place where I felt comfortable with all my friends and most importantly, Jesse St. James. He had been one of my close friends since I was a little girl. He was older and my mother's other best friend's son. He was like a brother to me. There was no way I could be without him, or in New York.

I looked at Martin and let out a sigh, "I guess I'll be making some new friends in Lima." With that, we continued our conversation and he called my father.

My mother and father were never a couple. My father had a fight with his girlfriend and slept with my mother out of rage and in need of someone to comfort him. A few short days after, my father had gotten back together with his girlfriend and my mother was forgotten. Fifteen years later, he has no idea I exist until he gets the phone call.

I followed Martin out of the building and got in the passenger seat of his car. I buckled up and looked out the window. We drove to my house, where I began to pack my bedroom, while Martin went through my mother's things. I had already taken what I wanted of my mother's things. In fact, I had a whole box full of her jewelry, photos and her yearbooks from high school. I sat on the bed and searched through the ages until I saw my last name. There he was. My father.

**_REVIEW, please? :) _**


	2. Welcome Home

I slowly stepped out of Martin's car. He made his way around the car and to my side. He wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Are you ready, Molls?" I looked at him, sadness and fear in my eyes. Today was the day I'd meet my father and my new life. I looked from Martin to the building which my father resides. I took in a deep breath and nodded. When we had gotten to the door, Martin knocked. I looked to the floor, debating on if I had time to run and never look back. With a turn of the door knob, I looked from the floor to my father, who held a bouquet of daisies and roses and wore a sweater which reminded me of Mr. Rogers. Martin was the first to speak.

"Hello, Will. This is Molly." He let his arm fall from my side. I smiled politely, unsure of what to say.

"Hi, Molly. You're a lot more beautiful than Martin explained." He smiled as if he were a child at the happiest place on Earth, Disney World. This guy was already getting to me.

It didn't take long for me to feel like I didn't belong. Martin had helped me bring my things to my bedroom. I looked around my room which was empty, except for my boxes, my bed and a dresser. It was going to take a while for me to get adjusted.

Somewhere around 5 o'clock, Will had called me for dinner. I set down the picture of Jesse and I and walked to the kitchen where he was taking out dishes to put at the table.

"I assume you know about your mother and me?" I nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?" I shook my head no.

"You'll be starting school on Wednesday, due to the fact that Martin is going to have to fax some of your health history and information to the school." I nodded and swallow the small amount of lasagna that I had in my mouth.

"Will, what do you do?" He looked like he felt awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have called him Will?

"Well, Molly, I'm the Spanish teacher at McKinley, as well as the glee club director." I whispered, 'great' under my breath. I think he heard me.

"I know your life is hard right now. Losing your mother and having to move does suck and I'm sorry. You at least need to give me a chance. If I knew your mother were pregnant with you, I wouldn't have acted the way I have. I would have helped and taken care of you." I looked at him.

"While we're at the table and we're having a discussion, I think we should talk about rules." He took a piece of paper from his pocket and opened it, setting it on the table. "No boys in the house if I'm not home passed 9. Girls, I don't mind. Your curfew will be 9 on school nights and 10 on weekends. I don't like chores, so we will both do things around the house as a team." I laughed at this. Here, I thought this guy was going to over protective of his little girl, which is what he had called me talking to Martin. Maybe, this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

I took my shower and I had gotten ready for bed. I slipped my slippers on my feet and walked out to the living room, where my father sat at the piano working on something. He had begun to play a song. I instantly recognized it, On Your Side by A Rocket to the Moon, one of my favorite songs, which Jesse always sang to me. The words had begun to come out of my mouth. Will had looked at me and smiled. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did as I was asked. He played as I continued to sing in my soft voice. When he stopped playing, I looked to him. He put a star next to the song title written on a list of songs and closed the piano keys. He stood up and went into his bed room.


	3. Bonding

**_I found a few spelling and grammar errors in the second chapter, my bad. :) So, I noticed a few people have favorited my story, I would really appreciate it if you could review. This is my first fanfic, which I've said, and I'd love feedback and some ideas, if you're looking for something specific to happen. I'm open for ideas and advice. :) Thanks._**

My alarm clock had sounded; it was time for my first day in hell. I slowly got out of bed and began to get ready. I hoped no one knew who my dad was. I was definitely not ready for the social suicide of being the teacher's daughter.

With my stomach full of French toast, I stepped out of my father's car. He walked around the car to my side.

"Are you ready?" He looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"I don't exactly have a choice if I'm ready or not. I just have to suck up and deal." I smirked and began to walk to the doors of McKinley high school. Schedule in hand, I searched the hallways for my locker. Once I found it, I put my things inside and took off my sweatshirt, revealing my Taylor Swift shirt and denim skirt. I set my mirror on the door of my locker, taking a peak at my long brown curls and bright blue eyes.

I quickly turned around to the sound of a girl shrieking. She was covered in blue slushie. 'Oh no', I thought. I hurried up and grabbed the things I'd need for my first class and I returned to looking for the room.

I found my dad in an office, talking with a woman who seemed like she could be found on a children's program. The door read, "Emma Pillsbury. Guidance". I saw the look on my father's face, as if he lost everything that meant anything to him. I quickly continued onto class as he began to walk out of the office. Wow, is he ok?

The day had been as normal as any first day would be. I was stared at and even talked to, mostly asked what my name was, what grade I was in and what my schedule was. It was time for glee club. I didn't exactly have a choice as to if I wanted to be there or not. I walked into the choir room and sat in the back corner, a few seats away from anyone.

When my father walked in, he looked to me and smiled. I slowly walked to him and whispered to him. He nodded and spoke.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Molly. I want you all to treat her like you would each other. She's going to be joining us in glee club." With this said, a bigger girl, who I guessed was the temporary replacement my father had talked about stood up. "I'm out of here."She left the room and everyone looked around and then back to me.

It was quiet for a moment until everyone began to giggle and laugh. They all introduced themselves one by one. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam and Mercedes. It was nice to know who my father would be talking about now.

That night at dinner, my father had seemed a little upset. I set my fork down on the table and went into the kitchen. I made a cup of tea and brought it to my dad. He looked at me as if to ask 'what is this for?'.

"Mom always made me tea when I was upset. I know what's bothering you. You like the guidance counselor, don't you?" He nodded.

"How'd you know?" I laughed at this.

"Well, I know what being in love looks like. Although, I've never seen my mom in love, I've seen all her friends. The St. James's for example. They're inseparable and the way they look at each other, as if no one else is in the room or on the planet for that matter. I think it's beautiful. What happened?" We walked into the living room, dad sitting on the couch and me beside him, facing him.

"She's married and I never really had a chance." For the first time, I didn't know what to say. I took my father's hands in mine and looked at him.

"She's stupid. I bet you're an amazing guy. I know, I haven't been the nicest person to you, but, I can tell you're a genuine guy. If you weren't you wouldn't have taken in your daughter who you've never met. You have to tell her how you feel, dad. Woo her." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We sat in the living room and watched Singing in the Rain. A good, 15 minutes into the movie, I moved closer to my father and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled a small blanket onto us. I got comfortable and continued to watch the movie.

It was 2 in the morning; I had woken up in my bedroom. I didn't remember falling asleep in my bed. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I realized I was closer to my father, with just one conversation of love. Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to begin working on this week's glee assignment, which I missed. I sat at the piano and thought about what song I knew, that I could sing for the assignment. We were to sing a song that told a story about us, with that I decided, See My Soul by Push Play.

_I'm open. I'm waiting. My hand is reaching out. I'm hoping you'll take it. The moment could be now._

_**Don't forget to Review! Chapter 4 coming when I have at least 5 reviews. :)**  
_


	4. Kiss

**3 weeks later**

Today would have been my mother's birthday, if she hadn't passed away. It was also the week of Valentine's Day. When I finished getting ready for the day, I walked to the kitchen, where my father was on the phone.

"That sounds like a great idea, Martin. I'll see you soon. Good-bye." He hung up the phone. I looked at him, confused and a little worried.

"What do you two have planned?" I laughed a little while he just shook his head.

"It's nothing wrong. We're taking you out to dinner tonight. So, you'll have to be ready by 6. Do you have any plans for the day?" I thought for a moment and nodded.

"I was going to go to the park for a little while, to get out and have something to do. I was going to maybe call Brittany and see if she wanted to do something." With that, I walked to the door and put my sneakers on and began to head for the park.

I lay on the bottom of the slide, looking up at the clouds that rolled by. If my mom were alive, I'd be home, making a cake for her while she took a warm bath or had a day all to herself, which I would set up for her. My mother was my everything. She was the strongest person I've ever met. She was the only single mother of her group of friends and they all envied her. She is the greatest woman I will ever have known.

With thoughts of my mom, tears began to form in my eyes and threatened to fall. I blinked, as they forced themselves through my eyelids. I lay on the slide, crying. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Moll, are you okay?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks and opened my eyes to find Artie.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Artie. I was just thinking about my mom." He smiled and nodded.

"You know, Molls, you shouldn't be sad. You should be happy and remember the things you've done with her. It's hard to say don't be sad, when you lost your mom. She loves you and she's always here for you. You can always talk to Mr. Schue. He's really good with talking."He smiled as he brushed eye liner off of my cheek, which was running. "You're too beautiful to cry." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Artie." I brushed my cheeks once more before sanding up. "I'm going home to play some video games. Care to join me?"

"Sorry, Molly, I'm meeting Britt here. We're going to go see a movie. Her mom is driving us." I smiled and nodded.

"That's totally fine. I hope you two have fun. Tell her hi for me, will you?" I began to walk home.

That night, at dinner, I had been sitting next to my dad with Martin and his wife Amelia on the opposite side. I looked around the restaurant. I had spotted Jesse, sitting alone at a table. I gasped, stood up and ran to him, while in the middle of eating my dinner. Jesse looked at me and smiled as he stood up. I hugged him as tight as I could before crying into his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Miss Schuester, are you crying?"He pulled away from me to look at me. He lifted my face to his and looked at me, pain in his eyes. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

I sighed. "Today-"

"Is mama Mia's birthday." He cut me off as he nodded and kissed my head. My mother's name is Mia. "I was going to call you today but, something came up.

I nodded. "It's okay. I was going to call you too." Before I could continue, my father cleared his throat. I turned around to find my father looking at us.

"Dad, this is my best friend, Jesse. He's like my brother." My dad smiled.

"I know Jesse, Molly. He used to go to McKinley. He was in our glee club."

"Our glee club? You're in New Directions, Moll Doll? I bet you're the star." Jesse smiled, he looked proud of me. We both thought I'd be begging his parents to take me in, and I was actually surviving at McKinley.

"You know Molly?" Rachel Berry had approached us, taking a seat at the table, which I guess is where she was before she had left.

"She's like my little sister. Our mom's are best friends. They've known each other since high school. She and I rocked Vocal Adrenaline, until she left." I smiled as Rachel shot me a look.

"Molly, we should get back to our table, Martin and Amelia are waiting." I smiled and looked to Jesse. He smiled and held me close to him for a moment.

"I promise, I'll come visit you soon." I nodded and smiled.

When I had finished my shower and getting ready for bed, my phone had vibrated. I took a look at the text I had from Finn.

"_Hey, are you busy? I need your help getting Rach back. You're a girl and you're the best person I can go to for advice, besides Kurt. He's with Blaine, at the mall."_

I smiled and replied to the text, **"**_Of course. You know where we live. Just come on over. I'll see you soon."_

I went to tell dad hat Finn was coming over. He had no problem with this since Finn was in glee club.

There was a knock at the door, I ran to the door and opened it.

"Finnie!" I giggled and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Maddy." We headed for my bedroom to brain storm. Maddy is what Finn called me. It was a name he came up with, mixing my first and middle name. My middle name is Addison.

Somewhere in our hour long conversation, Finn and I got on the top of my relationships.

"So, you've never had a boyfriend?" I shook my head."Why not? You're beautiful." I laughed.

"I'm not sure. I've always been the little sister type, the girl who reminded everyone of their younger sibling. That doesn't exactly work out with a guy."He laughed.

"Well, you remind me of a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who deserves a chance and everything a guy can offer her. You deserve to be treated like a princess, Molly." He brushed a few loose pieces of hair from my face and kissed me.


	5. Accident

**__**It had been 2 days since Finn ran out of my bedroom after we kissed. Without a single word, he was out the door quicker than you could even mention Rachel. I sat frozen for a moment before returning to getting ready for bed. What had just happened?

I walked to my locker, opening to door to find a few notes, which were most likely slipped in the opening on the top of my locker. Since it was the week of Valentine's Day, people would be giving out cards and love notes all week. This was going to be an interesting week. I put the notes in my folder and headed to first period.

By lunch time, I finally had a chance to read my notes. There were 2. The first was from Artie.

"_Hey Molls, I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate so, I thought I'd ask first. Would it be wrong for me to give you a Valentine?_

_ -Artie"_

I smiled at this. Why would it be wrong for one of my friends to wish me a happy Valentine's Day? I opened the next note.

"_Maddy, _

_ I'm sorry for what I did on Saturday. I'm not sure if it was a good idea or not. I love Rachel and I do want her back, but something came over me and, I just kissed you. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I do like you. I'm just not sure how. Maybe, we should talk about this?_

_ -Your Finnie_

_ P.S. Meet me in the choir room at 11."_

This note, I'll admit, made me a little sad. Yes, Finn was a good friend, even though I did just start attending McKinley, but he was so much more. He was a sweet guy. He was caring and he went out of his way to help me around the school and to get used to being in a new place. He showed me around Lima and even invited me to dinner at his house where I met his mom, step-dad and step-brother, Kurt.

I took a look at my phone, 11:30. I closed my folder, threw my trash out, and headed for the choir room. When I got to the door, Rachel and Finn were inside. Rachel, with a look of sadness on her face, was shaking her head, and then nodding. Finn just nodded and smiled. Rachel turned to the door and began to walk out.

"We're officially over. I'm happy with Jesse again, and everything is the way it should be."She smiled and walked to the cafeteria. I walked in the choir room. Finn looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for meeting me."He took a seat and pulled a chair next to him for me to sit. I sat next to him and he took my hand.

"I like you, Molly. And, I maybe want to start a relationship with you, if you wanted to."I smiled and nodded. "So, you'll be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Yes." I just transferred to McKinley and I already had an amazing group of friends and now a boy friend. Could things get worse? I don't think so.

That night, at dinner my father was telling me about what happened when he talked to Emma.

"She just looked at me while I told her about how I felt towards her. She wasn't even smiling, which was a first. I don't know what to do, Molls."

"Give her time, dad. She's had feelings for you for how long? Feelings that strong never go away. They change, but not that quick. I bet she still has feelings for you. Give her a while. She'll come around. In the meantime, you should go out. You never spend time with friends. Do you even have any?"I laughed as he shook his head.

"Yes, I do. They're just, busy." He looked disappointed. I'm guessing I was right.

It was time for us to show off the song we've been working on for the week, which meant it was Friday. I slowly walked to the front of the room and took a few deep breaths.

"_Everybody wants to be loved, every once in a while. We all need someone to hold onto, just like a helpless child. Can you whisper in my ear, let me know it's alright? It's been a long time coming down this road. And now, I know what I've been waiting for. And like a lonely highway, I'm trying to get home. Oooh It's been a long time coming."_

The words, poured out of my mouth as I thought of my mother's passing and how much my life had changed. It's been a long road to where I am now. I've always wanted to know my father, and to feel wanted. Now, I know my father and I love him. I have my first boyfriend. My new friends are my family.

After school, I went with Finn to his house. We worked on home work and talked about why Kurt doesn't attend McKinley anymore. People could be so cruel. The whole time I was there, Finn was texting. He went to the bathroom, giving me the perfect opportunity to see who he was texting.

"_She loves roses and daisies. Purple is her favorite color.-Artie"_

"_Why do you need my help romancing a girl? You can do it.-Santana"_

"_Finn, she likes you. You don't have to be worried.-Rachel"_

He started to come down the stairs when I closed his phone and put it back on the table where he had left it. I looked to the book and picked up my pen. I began to write.

Finn sat down next to me. He lifted my head for my eyes to meet his. He smiled and kissed me. We continued to kiss for a few minutes, when my phone began to play Catch Me if You Can by Burnham. I answered my phone.

"Hello?...What? Oh no, okay. I'm on my way home." I hung up the phone and Finn looked at me, worried.

"Miss. Pillsbury or whatever her name is now. She was in a car accident. My dad is going to visit her and her husband in the hospital. I'm going to go home to start dinner." Finn drove me home.

It was 11 when my dad came home. He walked in the door and sat at the kitchen table. I walked into the kitchen, my purple fuzzy slippers on and my purple fleece pajamas. I sat across from him.

"How is she?" He looked down at the table.

"Not good. She's in critical condition."He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I stood up, walked to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Let's go to bed. It's late." I let go of my father and went to my bedroom. My father followed behind and went into his room. I knew my father wouldn't be asleep anytime soon.

**_So, I suppose I should explain some. In my story, Rachel did in fact cheat on Finn. After the break up, she moved on and got back in touch with Jesse. Which is why Rachel and Jesse are together 's all there really is to explain huh? If you have questions, let me know. And REVIEW! I've gotten one review and a few favorites. If I don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, I will be ending my story. Okay? Thanks._**


	6. Skipping School

Valentine's Day went as expected. I spent the day with Finn. At first we were at his house where we had brunch with his parents, Kurt and Blaine. After brunch, we all sat in the living room, where Blaine played the piano and Finn sang me a song called Dakota by A Rocket to the Moon. He made it special by changing the name from Dakota to Molly. Finn was one of the sweetest guys I've ever known. I was lucky to have him in my life. We spent the rest of the day together; doing anything that came to mind.

When I walked in the door later that night, my father was sitting in the living room all by himself. I hated seeing him this hurt. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How is she?" He lifted his head to look at me. Tears were in his eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"Not good. She's in even worse condition." I held my father close and hid my face in his chest. I didn't know Emma like he did, but I felt his pain. I took a deep breath and let the tears in my eyes fall.

All my life, I wanted to know my father. Now, here I was; in my father's arms, he in mine. There were times in my life, when I was a little girl that I longed for this. I longed for the feeling that my daddy was always going to protect me from any danger or heart break. It took a long time, but I'm glad it happened at all.

**A month later**

I was at my locker when Puck approached me. He put his hand on the locker next to mine, leaning against the wall.

"Ms. Pillsburry is awake. I just heard Figgins on the phone with her. Mr. Schue doesn't know. He's in the middle of class. What do you say; we ditch this hell hole and go pay her a visit? We can bring her flowers." I've never seen this side of him before, so of course, I had to say yes. He helped me sneak out of class and he hopped in his truck, which happened to be parked next to my father's car.

When we got to the hospital, Puck distracted the nurses while I snuck up to the 6th floor, which was where Emma was. I was on a first name basis with her, since my father was one of her friends, which she had few of. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in. It's open."I heard her sweet voice. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Carl was sitting beside her, in a chair, his hand on hers. She smiled. "Hello, Molly. Shouldn't you be in school? Your father would be worried if you didn't show up to his class." I was happy to see her smiling.

"Well, yes, I should be in school, but I heard you were doing a lot better and I thought I'd come surprise you. It's been weird at school." She looked at her husband, who excused himself. She pointed to the chair next to her. I walked closer and took a seat. "He misses you, you know? My father. He's been a complete mess since he found out. He spent Valentine's Day in this very room, in this chair. If it weren't for me, I don't know where he'd be. I know you're married now and you can't change that, but isn't there any way you have feelings for my dad? He loves you."

She looked at me, her smile fading to sadness. "I'm sorry, Molly. I wish I did. I'm going to fix all of this. I promise you Will won't hurt anymore." Puck knocked on the door before stepping inside. He brought her the flowers and we talked about how things have been at school since her accident. It was a shame we had to leave before my father would see me missing from his class.

The next day in Spanish class, my father wasn't his usual self. He was filled with tension and what looked like anger. He made us do book work. My father was definitely not himself today. I asked for a pass to the bathroom, he signed it and slammed the pen on his desk. I hurried through the halls to find Ms. P packing her office. I ran inside.

"What are you doing?" I took some of her things out of the box.

"I'm leaving, Molly. I've resigned. I'm starting at Carmel in a week. I can't keep hurting your father." I stared at her as she put her things back in the box.

"No! You're not leaving. This isn't what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to love him! He loves you. He's wasting his life and time on you. My father is an amazing guy. He took me in when he could have easily kicked me to the side. I meant nothing to him, neither did my mother. He spent years with that bitch when he wanted you. When he and Terri divorced, he was ready for you. He wanted to be with you and how do you repay him? You turn him down and move on to someone you barely know! You're a selfish bitch. Stay away from my father."

"Molly!" My father stood at the door, Finn and Artie behind him. I pushed passed him and went to my locker. Artie followed.

"Molls, wait." He stopped before I did. I continued to my locker.

"Leave me alone, Artie. I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Finn began to push Artie to me.

"I'm going to New York. All my life, my mother was alone. I'm not going to sit by and watch my father be heartbroken and alone." I took my bag out of my locker and walked out of the building.

When my father came home, he'd find a note in the hallway. When he'd walk in the door, he'd set his keys on top of it. He'd study it, and then pick it up. He'd read it, and then know all there was to know about me.

"_Daddy,_

_ When I was 5 years old, I asked mom where my dad was. I asked if he didn't like me. I asked if he loved me. Mom always said she didn't know. I asked where he was. She said, in love. When I was 6 years old, I asked her why she was with me instead of in love. She said her love was right here. As I grew up, I realized her love wasn't just me. It was you. My whole life, I suffered watching my mom alone. She cried herself to sleep some nights. The nights I found her crying, she'd pull me into bed with her and we'd cry together. We'd cry for you. After years of longing for you, I finally met you and I'm glad I did. I love you. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I want you to be happy and without Emma, you're not happy. I can't stand to see another person I love in pain. I left a note in your jacket pocket. It's for Finn. Make sure he knows I love him. I'll see you guys at Regionals._

_ Love always,_

_ Molly."_

I looked out of the window and observed the trees and the people that I passed. This was going to be a long ride.


	7. A Bus Trip

My grandparents met me at the bus station around 11. I was really tired, so when I got home I went straight to bed. I woke up the next morning to my grandmother cleaning the house and my grandfather making breakfast. I took the broom from my grandmother's hand and began to sweep. Breakfast was great. It was nice spending time with my grandparents. I haven't seen them since my mother's service. Before then was when I was 13 at my aunt's wedding.

For the past week, I spent time bonding with my grandparents and helping them around the house. It didn't take long for us to catch up. We spent some days playing games and baking. I missed being a little girl. I'd spend every vacation with my grandparents.

We were in the middle of dinner on Friday night when there was a knock on the door. I stood up from the table and went to the door. I took a peak out of the window before opening it.

"Molly. Did you really think you could escape us?" I smiled at Artie who was surrounded by the rest of New Directions. How did they all get here? Did they miss school?

"What are you all doing here?" I looked around to find someone missing. Finn.

"We couldn't stand being there without you. We want you to come back. If you don't want to be with Mr. Schue, you can stay with me."Rachel looked at me. "I know how much you mean to him and Jesse. They'd be lost without you in their lives."

"Mr. Schue's been mopping around all week. Finn hasn't been to school since you left. His parents haven't seen him." Mercedes chimed in.

"I can't. I'm not supposed to be there. Things aren't working out. How'd you all get here?" I looked at each of them, looking for an answer.

"Well, we kind of took one of the school's buses." Puck looked from the group to me.

"No. You took one of the buses."Quinn corrected him. I shook my head and smirked.

I let everyone inside and we called their parents. They all had permission to stay with my grandparents and me for the night, and then they'd have to head home.

It was Saturday night. I was alone, once again. My grandparents had gone out with some friends. I sat in my bedroom and went on my laptop. I wrote to Finn on facebook.

"_I was disappointed to have everyone here, except you. I thought you of all people would be here. I heard you haven't been home all week. You have to go to school and you have to go home. You're parents are worried, so am I. I'll come see you soon, I promise. Take care of Artie for me. He was there for me when I needed him and I'm sure he'll be there for you. I start school in 2 weeks. My custody papers have to be finalized. Please, let someone know you're okay soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Your Maddy"_

I closed my laptop and turned the light off. I got settled in bed and turned on the tv to watch some Degrassi. The doorbell rang. I slowly climbed out of bed and went downstairs. I opened the door and stared blankly at him.

"You came." I smiled as I looked at him.

"I can't life without you, Molly. You make me happy."

** Will's POV**

This past week was hard without Molly. I had grown accustomed to her being here. It was nice having someone in my life that was young and not one of my students. I couldn't take the silence much longer. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to hear her singing. I needed to see her brown curls falling over her shoulders. I needed to smell her Twilight Woods lotion and spray. I needed my daughter. The things she said were right. I deserve a chance to be happy and I've come to accept it's not going to be with Emma.

Emma. With her beautiful smile, the look in her eyes. Her ginger curls, which bounced with every step she took. How could I live without seeing her beautiful face every day at work? I already suffered weeks without her. Although we weren't together, I found myself unable to go through a day without speaking to her. I love her. I always would. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Carl was lucky. So was I at one point.

That's it. I needed her. I got out of my funk and put my shoes on. I went to the closet to get my jacket and I left.

I approached the front door. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She opened the door.

"You came." She smiled.

**Finn's POV**

The day Molly left was the day I gave up on love. I was happy and in love with Quinn. Where did that get me? She cheated and got knocked up by my own best friend. I loved Rachel. I always have and I'm pretty sure I always would. What did she do? She cheated on me too. I met Molly and I felt things had changed. She made me feel complete. No one else would ever make me feel the way she did. That's when it hit me. I had to talk to her. I would never forgive myself until I did.

When I had gotten to her house, I rang the doorbell. I put my hands in my pocket. What was I doing? Was this the right idea?

She opened the door and smiled.

"You came."


	8. Isolating

There he stood in front of me with a sweater, tight curls and a smile. I didn't know how much I missed my father until he stood in front of me. My first reaction was to hug him, so I did. I hugged him with all I had in me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him. I was happy to see him and I hoped he'd forgive me.

"I'm getting my baby back. I know why you left and I understand. You have to understand what's going on with me too. Yes, I'm alone. I always have been alone, until you came into my life, Moll. I wasn't as happy with Terri as I could have been. I'm happy with you. If a woman comes along, who's the right one, then we'll welcome her in our lives together. As long as I have you, I'm never alone." Dad looked at me and kissed my forehead. "What do you say we get your things and head back home? Your friends are missing you." I nodded and let my father in the house. I closed the door behind him.

When I finished packing my things, I got a call from Finn. I slowly answered the phone.

"Hello, Finnie." I spoke softly, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Molly, Will you please come home? I can't stand you not being here. I miss you and everything about you." I giggled.

"Finn, I'm packing my things now. My dad's here." I could hear the smile approaching his beautiful face.

"Oh Thank God. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes." We hung up and I hurried downstairs with my things. I said good-bye to my grandparents and headed back home with my dad. I had to admit, I felt really bad leaving Lima. It had been the closest thing to home for me.

_**Finn's POV**_

Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder almost perfectly. I couldn't help but smile. She gave me a tight hug and let me in. I walked in and sat on the couch, where she met me just seconds after.

"Finn, I was expecting you to come to Molly's house with us. I know you're upset she left and you could have seen her."

"I know. I'm sorry I let you all down. I wanted to see her, but I couldn't just see here for such a short amount of time. I need her, Rach." She nodded and smiled.

I sat with Rachel and we talked for what seemed like hours. It was. We talked about everything. Molly, us, Jesse, Quinn. I looked at her and in her deep brown eyes. They were beautiful, I had to admit. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. That's when I did the unthinkable. I kissed Rachel. And worst of all, she kissed me and it happened.

How could I be so insensitive? How could I do that to her and Molly? I got off of her couch and quickly put my clothes on. I ran out of the house and called Molly on my way home. It was great to hear her voice. She was coming home and I could talk to her then. I only hoped she could forgive me.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Oh no. How could I do this to Jesse? Had I really just gave in to Finn? Did I really let him take my clothes off and take me like that? I was no longer pure. I couldn't believe I let it go like it was nothing. I loved him. I was in love with him or am I?

I quickly got dressed and followed him. By the time I got outside, he was gone. I walked inside and to my bedroom where I sat thinking for some time. I tried to call him over and over again. No answer. Was he in love with her? If he is, why'd he do that?

I lay in my bed and closed my eyes as the tears began to fall. What had I done? I'm so sorry, Molly. Please forgive me.

_**Molly's POV**_

**A few days later**

I walked in from going grocery shopping with my dad. Just minutes after I finished putting things away, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Rachel. I smiled and let her in.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you before things got bad." I was a little confused with what she had said. We went to my bedroom and I shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"While you were in New York, Finn and I did something. Before I tell you what happened, I want you to know that I'm absolutely sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I regret it more than you can know. I care about our friendship and I don't want it to be ruined for something stupid that I did. I loved Finn and I don't exactly know how I feel about him at this moment. Molly." She set her hand on mine. "I slept with Finn."

The blank stare on my face must have said it all. I didn't know what to do or say. I slowly stood up and opened my bedroom door and walked to the front door. Rachel followed. I opened the door and looked at her. "You should go." With those words coming out of my mouth, Rachel nodded and left. Speaking a soft, I'm sorry as she did so.

Just as she walked out, Finn walked down the hall towards me. I shook my head.

"Finn, go home. I don't want you here. I know what you did."

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I think we should be friends. I like you a lot and I love you. I do, I truly love you. But, not the way I thought I did. I care about you and I'll always be here for you. No matter what time of day it is, I'll be here for you always. I love Rachel and I'm going to get her back. I'm sorry." I looked at him. Words could not describe the way I felt. My whole world came crashing down once again. "I love you, Maddy. And I promise, when things get settled we'll spend a lot of time together. Like brother and sister. We'll be closer than ever. I just need some time." I shook my head and closed the door. I went to my bedroom and that's where I'd stay for the next few weeks.


	9. Getting Better

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I had been in the same spot for weeks. I lay on my bed, hoping if I didn't respond to the knock, they'd go away.

"Molly. Quinn's here to see you." My dad knocked at the door one last time before opening the door and letting Quinn Fabray enter. She walked in and to my bed. She sat on the edge and looked at me.

"We miss you in Glee. We only see you in classes and in the halls. Where do you go for lunch?"She set her hand on my leg and looked up to me.

"I sit in dad's office. I don't want to be anywhere nears that asshole, Finn Hudson." This made Quinn laugh.

"You know, he's not that great of a boyfriend. You deserve better. I'm glad it happened. There are much better guys at McKinley."She nodded, trying to make me believe what she had said.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for him. I believed everything he said."

"You're not stupid, Moll. You're a girl. This happens to the best of us. You need to pick yourself up and get out. Come to the mall with the girls and me." I shook my head.

"No thanks, Quinn. I think I'm going to watch a movie or two and just hang out here."

"You've been in that damn bed for weeks. You need to get out. I'll let you stray home today, but tomorrow you're going to glee club and after school, we're going to go out, just me and you. I don't care what you or Schue has to say about it." I nodded and smirked.

"Fine."

I took in a deep breath before I walked into the choir room. When I walked in, I was greeted with stares and smiles. The first to greet me was Quinn.

"It's nice of you to join us, Molly Schuester." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Quinn." I smiled and walked past Finn to sit next to Quinn and Santana.

My father walked in, surprised to see me in class. He smiled and stood at the piano.

"This week's assignment is to express your feelings. It can be any song you want, within reason. It has to be appropriate for school." Quinn shot me a look.

"Perfect." Quinn smiled and looked around the room, to find Finn looking at me.

While many people discussed their assignment for the week, I walked over to Artie who smiled as he saw me sit next to him.

"I'm glad you're here today. I've missed you. I haven't exactly had anyone to talk to, other than Britt."He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to be here. I'm not leaving you again. I promise." I smiled and gave him a short hug. "I could really use your guitar skills this week. What do you say you come over tonight and we practice? Maybe we can do a song together? If you'd want to, I mean." I smiled as he thought for a moment.

"I'd love to. What time?"

"7."

Once we got to the mall, Quinn and I walked straight for Victoria's Secret. I laughed when I realized where we were going.

"I have to get spray." She explained before I could ask. I looked around at the sweatpants and tank tops. I picked out a pair of purple sweatpants and looked at the sprays with Quinn. We left the store and went to look around for guys.

"You know, it wouldn't help to guy shop." She laughed as I looked at her funny. "I'm serious." She smiled.

"I know you are. That's why it's funny. I don't need to guy shop. I have my eye on someone in glee. Well, two people in glee. One is definitely off limits and the other, dad would probably not approve of. And I'm not even his type. I'm too plain for him. He needs, popular and sexy. Two things I'm definitely not." I looked to Quinn.

"Puck." She laughed. "He doesn't have a type. He'll fuck anything that moves."

"See. That's what I mean. I'm not like that. I'm the sweet, sensitive, smart little Schue. I can't go around sleeping with every guy. You know?" We walked into the pet store.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. Maybe you should just be friends with him. If he tries anything, show him who's in charge."

I got home around 6:30. I had enough time to take a shower and clean my room up a little. The doorbell rang, dad had gotten it. I ran into the living room to find Artie.

"Hello, best friend." I smiled and kissed his cheek, greeting him.

"Hey. Are you ready to jam?" He laughed. My father had his guitar. I guessed Artie's dad had brought it in for him. We went to my room and I let him listen to the studio version of the song I wanted to do. It was called My Own Way by Honor Society.

"Moll, this song is a little slow. Maybe you should sing something more upbeat? Something with more energy." I nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" He began to play a song. I smiled, realizing I knew the song.

"_You were the first to build me up. You were the first to tear me down. You were the first to teach me that love ain't enough to stick around. Now you're the last thing on my mind and too freakish past for you this time. I won't look back on some of it will never understand what I provide, provide. But uh, oh, now I got ya pissed off. I walked out before you could run off. Now I ain't about to make this easier on you."_

It wasn't until about 9:30 when we finished. The song sounded perfect and we were definitely ready to perfrom in glee on Friday.

I walked Artie to the door. I walked him out to him parent's car. I talked to him while his dad put him in the car. I smiled and leaned in the window to kiss his cheek.

"See you in school." I smiled and he kissed my cheek in return.

"Later, gator." I smiled and giggled as I hurried up and went back inside.

Dad was at the kitchen table when I walked in the door.

"Hey. You okay, dad?" I sat next to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad you're making friends with the glee kids. Artie's a nice boy." I smiled.

"He is. Quinn's pretty cool. Britt's nice too. I don't really talk to Tina and Mike. They're kind of in their own world sometimes." I laughed as my father did so too.

"They're all great kids. There's just one I'm worried about. Noah Puckerman. He's a handful, but he can be a great person when he wants to be. He's changed a lot. I'm proud of him." I smiled.

"You love them. I can tell. Their like your kids." He smiled and nodded to agree.

"I do. They're important to me. I care about them and I'm here for all of them if they ever needed me. I told them the same goes for you. They know you're always going to be there to talk. They like you a lot, Moll." I smiled at this and blushed a little.

"That's great to hear. Thank you. I'm going to go to bed. I'm a little tired. I have a speech to give in English tomorrow. That Spanish teacher; he's a pain. He's making me tell a story in Spanish." He laughed.

"It's a good thing you've been taking Spanish since 4th grade, huh?" I nodded.

"Yes. I'd be lost in class." I smiled and went straight to bed. Things were starting to look up.


	10. Dinner Date

His hand had hit a locker next to mine. I jumped and looked at him. He flashed that beautiful smirk of his.

"Why, hello Mr. Puckerman." I closed my locker, holding my books in my left hand and brushing loose curls out of my face.

"Hey, Miss. Schuester." He smiled and held his hand out. "May I take your books?" This was a shocker. I nodded and let him take my books out of my hand. I never expected Noah Puckerman to be such a gentleman. "Are you doing better? I heard about what happened with Finn and Rachel. That's shitty. You deserve better, you know." I nodded.

"I'm doing okay. I could be a lot better. It doesn't feel pleasant being cheated on. I'm onto bigger and better things now."

"Is that so?" He shot me a look as if to say he knew I had a thing for him. "What are you doing Friday? I was going to see what Santana was doing but, we haven't exactly had time to hang out and get to know each other." I thought about what Quinn had said about showing who is in charge.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, no. I will not sleep with you. I barely know you and I don't plan to be a slut like almost every other girl in McKinley. I know how you are with girls. You've been with almost every one of them. I'm not going to be another girl on your list." I took my books and walked into class.

"Molls, I didn't mean that." I could hear him following me into class. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie or something. We don't even have to go to a movie. We can just sit around at your house." I looked at him once I got to my seat.

"Why, Puckerman? Why do you want to hang out with me?" I stood nervously as students began to enter the classroom.

"I think you're cute. Quinn told me you like me and I was going to make a move when we went to see Ms. P at the hospital. I got nervous and flaked out. I've never been nervous when it's come to a girl before. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a badass, Molly. You've got me nervous. I'm beginning to question my own badassness." I looked at him, blush threatening to show on my face. "I just want a chance to get to know you. You're not like the other girls and I like that." I nodded and set my books down on the desk.

"When and what time?" He smiled and mad a fist as if he were yelling yes inside of his head.

"How about Friday at 6?" He questioned. I nodded and he hurried out of the classroom. My father stood at the head of the class. He looked at me and shook his head. Was I in trouble?

It had been a month since I returned from New York. My father had seemed a little happier than before. He was spending most of his time with me or in school. Emma had been gone and I knew how my dad had felt about her still. He'd never lose feelings for her.

My father and I headed for the grocery store to get a few things for dinner. I was running to get some pasta while my dad had bumped into her. I got back to my dad to find him and Emma talking. She was all smiles, as was my dad.

"Dad, I got rotini. Is that okay?" He simply nodded and continued with his conversation.

"Emma you remember my daughter?" She nodded nervously. I don't think she liked being told off by a teenager.

"How could I forget?"She was definitely intimidated by me. Good.

"I don't know how you could forget. I know I won't ever forget the bitch who's fucking with my father's emotions."I smiled and went to look for a snack. I was out of Toy Story 3 fruit snacks. No snacks meant an unhappy Molly.

When I had met back up with my dad, he was at the register. I tossed him the things I had and stood with him in line.

"So, how'd that go?" I looked at him as we were bringing the groceries to the car.

"Well, actually. She and Carl are separating. It turns out; he was cheating on her with his assistant." He had a smile on his face. I looked to him and we high-fived.

"Get it, dad!" I giggled. "Is she coming back to McKinley?"

"Yes, and she's coming over for dinner on Friday. You'll be joining us." I panicked.

"But, I'm going to hang out with Puckerman. We're going to the mall or hanging out at our place." I looked at him as I set a bag in the trunk.

"That's great. He can join us." Great, I was going to double date with my dad.

Artie and I kicked butt when we sang Catch me if you can in glee. Everyone danced around with us. I never felt so free before. The whole time Finn looked down at the ground. I knew he felt bad for what he did. I was glad he was hurting, I wasn't anymore. Puck and I were dancing and flirting the whole time. Finn was definitely jealous.

It was 5:30 and I hurriedly finished doing my hair for dinner with Puck. I had my hair in a small Snook bump with curls falling from my crown. It wasn't too much, it wasn't too normal either. I had on a white tee-shirt with a tank top dress over it which was also pretty casual. I opened the door for Emma when she arrived. She had brought champagne for my father and herself. She handed me a bag.

"This is for you, Molly." I looked at her and into the bag. This lady was the bomb! She had gotten me my favorite candy bar. Hershey's Cookies and Cream. She had also gotten me a key necklace. I looked at it then beck to her.

"I heard you like key necklaces. I saw it when I was going to sell my rings. I bought it with the money. Since, it was Carl's money; I figured I'd spend it on someone important." She smiled. "I'm sorry for upsetting you by hurting your father. I realized what I was missing and I'm glad you helped me to realize so."

"I'm sorry for calling you names. I should have kept to myself. I'm glad you're here tonight. And thank you for the necklace, I just can't accept it." I handed her the necklace. She refused to accept it.

"Molly, it's yours, courtesy of Carl the cheater." I smiled and laughed gently.

"Well, when you put it that way." I smiled and walked into the living room, showing dad the necklace. He smiled and kissed Emma on the cheek.

There was another knock at the door. I looked at my father and Emma. Emma looked a little confused. Dad spoke softly, "Noah Puckerman." Emma smiled and waved for me to open the door.

I opened the door and looked up at him.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing tonight. Maybe we could go see a movie or something?" Was he stupid? I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I have plans with Puck tonight. He's coming over for dinner. It's a date, Finn. You're with Rach again. I'm not going to give you another chance and let you hurt her. She's my friend and I deserve better than you, anyway. Good-bye, Finn." He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. He began to walk to the elevator as Puck walked out. Puck walked to the door, looking back at Finn. He made his way to me.

"Is he okay?" He looked a little confused.

"He came to get me back. Or try to." I giggled.

"I see. Well, these are for you." He handed me a bouquet of roses and daisies. I seemed to be getting a lot of these lately. I smelled them and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Puck." He smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I went to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. When I came back to the living room, Puck, my father, and Emma were in conversation about Carmel. This was going to be an okay evening.

**_For the record, I hate Jersey Shore. I used to always have the Snook bump going on before the show started. Once it started, I said good-bye to the bump. :( R.I.P Kendra's bump. Well, anyway. I'm loosing ideas! So, if you're a fan and you'd like to see something happen, send me a message on here. If you don't want to send me a message on here. You can contact me on facebook or on aim. My aim and facebook are on my profile thingy. Thanks. :) Love you all._**


	11. Beginning a Bond

To my surprise, I had a nice time during the evening. Puck was respectful of me, my father, and Emma. I had such a nice time and I hoped I'd get to have another night like last night.

After dinner, we all went into the living room, where we talked of Glee club things and my birthday which was soon approaching. I would be turning 16 years old. My father randomly got the urge to play piano, so he did. While he played, Noah and I stood up and danced around like goofballs, while Emma sang to the song my father played. For once in my life, I felt like I had a real family.

Eleven o'clock came too soon. Puck had to go home and I was tired from all the dancing and work done in school. When I walked Puck to the door, he gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time." He smiled, which made my heart melt.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came. We should do this again." I kissed his cheek and looked back at him.

"What am I, Schuester? Five?" This made me giggled.

"I'm sorry, Noah." I smiled and stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him. "Is that better?" He smiled.

"See you in school, Monday."He kissed my forehead and headed for the elevator.

When I returned to the living room, my father and Emma were gone. Where did they go? I sat on the couch, taking in the events of the evening. I smiled and realized what the strange noise was that I was hearing. My father, Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee instructor, was getting freaky. I shuddered and quickly went to my bedroom, where I searched for my ipod. Once I found my ipod, I was oblivious to what was going on in the room a few feet from mine.

When I woke up this morning, all I could smell was breakfast being made. I got out of bed and put my robe and slippers on and made my way to the kitchen. When I walked in, I was surprised to see Emma cooking instead of dad.

"Good morning, Molly. Would you like some breakfast?"She smiled, as usual. I nodded.

I reached into the fridge and got myself some Orange Juice. While I was returning the carton to the fridge my father walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Emma. I closed the fridge and brought my attention to them. I was glad to see them like this. The only couple I had ever seen act the way my father and Emma do were Jesse's parents. Honestly, I don't anything can tear them apart now.

Today was the day. In exactly three hours, I was going to be 16. I shot out of bed and got into the shower and ready for the day. I danced around the house, setting up for the dinner that my father had planned in my honor for tomorrow. Tonight was going to be my party, with a dinner for close friends and family the next day. It was how my mother had done things with me. My father felt it was only necessary to continue the tradition.

When I was sitting in my room doing my make up for the party, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." The door opened and Emma entered.

"Hey Molls. You look beautiful, hun." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"I came to bring you something. I thought I'd give them to you now so you had them for the party. I hope you didn't plan on wearing a necklace." I looked at her as she handed me a gift bag.

"I haven't gotten that far in planning my jewelry. You're just in time." I smiled and took the bag from her hands and opened the two boxes that were inside. I opened the boxes to reveal a beautiful necklace which was a crown with my name inside and a medium size tiara. I looked at Emma and smiled.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." I stood up and gave her a tight hug.


End file.
